Weary Minds
by kirasmatic
Summary: L never allows himself to sleep. His diligent boyfriend tries to change that. (Extremely OOC, just cute fluff.)


The sound of keys melodically tapping a keyboard abruptly stopped as Light let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms behind his head. He and L had been working together on another case. Each crime presented to them was always so simple for the genii to solve, no one was intelligent enough to present a challenge to the pair's deductive abilities. Which was why this new case was particularly alluring to the two. There was no trace of evidence left at the scene of these repeated crimes, the only hint that the murders were connected was the missing left eye of each victim. Light was excited by this change of pace, eager to detain the culprit who managed to briefly stump the three best detectives in the world, as well as he himself. However, Light was well aware of his human limits as he grew weary from sleep deprivation, glancing at the clock on the wall which read two a.m.

"I'm exhausted L, I think I m gonna head up to bed."

"Alright Light-kun, sleep well."

Light got up from his chair and stumbled from the room alone, used to his boyfriend's insomniatic ways.

At around four, Light woke up with the urge to pee. As he was heading back to the room he and L shared, he became suspicious of a rather clumsy sounding rhythm of fingers hitting keys, a huge contrast to L's normally rapid fire slamming of the keyboard. He cautiously approached the computer room, leaning in the door frame to glance at the hunched figure squatting in a desk chair. L's body appeared to be shaking lightly, head drooping to the side and eyes closing just a bit too long to be considered an average blink. The detective looked worse for wear, and Light worriedly tried to recall the last time he d even seen the man sleep. It had to be nearly a month by now. It was miraculous he was still alive, let alone still providing brilliant deductions and solving cases with ease.

Light entered the room and placed a gentle hand on his lover's back.

"Come up to bed with me, you ve been working yourself way too hard."

Immediately L was alert again, whipping around again to view the tired but concerned face of the man he loved.

"You of all people should know that I do not require sleep, Light-kun," L replied stubbornly.

Light rolled his eyes, unsurprised by the blatant refusal of his suggestion. Luckily he had already figured that this would happen, and had a plan.

"Alright, but would you at least come upstairs with me? You haven't stayed in bed with me in ages, and just laying next to me won't prevent you from doing work on your laptop." The brunette added a pleading look to the end of his statement for good measure.

L conceded, hopping down from his perch with grace and following the other man to their bedroom.

Once in the room, Light plopped onto the bed and scooted over eagerly, leaving a generous amount of space for L to make himself comfortable. Once they were both settled, Light faced L and shut his eyes, feigning sleep. He peeked up through his eyelashes at the tired raven, patiently waiting. He finally caught him in the act of slumping over, at which point he sat up and glared at him before he could put on his "awake and alert" facade yet again.

"L Lawliet, you're working yourself to the bone. No human body can withstand this much sleep deprivation, you're going to make yourself sick."

L remained stoic as he responded with a monotonous "I'm fine."

"You're far from fine, you're exhausted. I love you more than anything in this world, so I cannot stand by and let you continue like this. Please just stop working for the night and try to sleep."

L gazed into his love's eyes.

"I would, if only it were that simple. I promise you that even if I tried to lie down, my body would not allow me to rest. I cannot recall a time in my life where I've been able to sleep for more than a twenty minute interval."

Light gave L a sympathetic smile as he took the laptop, shutting it down and placing it on the night table beside him.

"Let me help you then," he whispered soothingly.

He reached out and guided the weary man's head onto his lap, tucking the blankets snuggly around his shoulders. He began humming softly, a mellow tune that Sachiko used to sing to him as a child. He carded his fingers through the wild black mane, pressing a gentle kiss to L's temple. They stayed like that for a while, Light continuing his soothing motions until he heard his boyfriend's breathing even out. He carefully slid down into a laying position, maneuvering L's head onto his chest.

With the man tucked securely under his chin, he began rubbing his back slowly, savoring the rare moment in which he saw his love relaxed in sleep. Light yawned and snuggled deeper into the other's body heat, allowing sleep to take him as well.

...

Light awoke late the next day, the sun already high in the sky. He grinned when he saw L still in a deep slumber beside him, catching up on a lifetime of missed sleep.

He lingered in bed for a bit, too comfortable and content to get up. Finally he relented, both at the notion of the work that needed doing, and the steady growling of his stomach. He rose from the bed, careful not to stir L.

He began making pancakes, loading them with chocolate chips and topping them off with chopped strawberries, just the way L liked them.

Said man trudged lazily into the kitchen just as Light slid the last pancake onto the large pile he'd accumulated.

"Mornin sleepy head," Light said fondly, as L grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

They sat down at the kitchen table and devoured the food, Light feeling relieved by the noticeable lightening of the dark circles under L's eyes.

Once the dishes were cleared, Light led L to the couch and put on a movie. L rested his head on Light's shoulder and sighed contentedly. This day was a lazy day for sure, case work be damned.


End file.
